


Supernova

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asked for this, not quite prepared for the reality. Leonard talks him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

" _Bones_."

"Yes, Jim? Dearest?"

"Your hand is in my _ass_."

Leonard somehow tore his gaze away from the quick rise and fall of Jim's splotchy chest and the gentle curve of his rock-hard dick, wet at the tip, and looked down at where he had four heavily greased fingers working their way deeper inside Jim's entrance, opening him up like a flower—a debauched, messy, gasping flower. The observation warranted a massive eye roll, considering that Jim had been after Leonard to do this for weeks, being all, _But Boooones, I've never done it before!_ and _Booooones, I just want to see what it's like!_ and _Booooones, don't you want to see me sweaty and writhing and completely at your mercy?_

It was that last argument that convinced Leonard to reevaluate the idea. And, he had to admit, things were going exactly as Jim had hypothesized. It was an awesome sight to behold and Leonard couldn't knock it one bit. He cleared his throat lightly.

"Technically, I don't. Not yet. But soon."

"Oh, g-god," Jim spluttered.

"This was _your_ idea, genius," Leonard reminded him. He half-wondered if Jim was actually ready for this. "Should I stop?"

"NO! No! Jesus, _don't stop_ , for the love of all that's holy in the universe, holy shit, _fuck_ , just don't make any sudden moves or I'm gonna come all over my—"

" _Jim_ ," Leonard interrupted. It was pretty difficult to fight a smile at this point. "I won't stop, okay? Now, take a deep breath and let me know when you're ready for me."

Jim, amazingly, did exactly as he was told, sucking in a huge gulp of air. Then he looked up at Leonard with huge, glassy eyes—they reminded Leonard of the fact that he'd do anything the kid asked.

"Okay," Jim said, after a moment. "Ready."

And Leonard nodded and steadied himself and started working his fingers again, back and forth, nice and easy. Jim trembled against the bed, reduced to a wet noodle, and Leonard watched in fascination as the kid's stretched hole continued to open for him, all that pink skin glistening and slick. Leonard felt his own cock grow impossibly hard inside his regulation briefs as he teased with his thumb, angled just so, _just so_ —and then Jim's body accepted the whole of his hand, so hot and fucking _perfect_ that Leonard had the fleeting wish that he could bury himself all the way inside.

He took a shaky breath and when he looked up, Jim was staring at the ceiling, unblinking and likely unseeing, his fingers clenched tightly in the bed sheets, all his muscles straining with tension.

"Jim," Leonard whispered.

"Hrrrnnnng," Jim replied.

"Look at me, Jim."

"I can't. I really can't. I'll look at you—just one look at you, and I'll die. I'll fucking explode. Oh, god."

"You won't explode. Just look at me, Jim. I promise it'll be good, just...please. Look at me."

Jim inhaled, a raspy thing, and pressed his lips into a thin line. Maybe he took it as a challenge, because when he finally looked at Leonard, his face was pure determination over all that lust and need. But then his blue eyes seemed to focus and something changed—a crack in the exterior that Leonard knew he could punch his way through. Leonard licked his lips. Jim wanted this and he was getting it, damn it.

"Let go, Jim," he murmured. He unfurled his fingers ever so slightly. Jim's jaw dropped, his pupils dilated and slid away and his hips lifted toward the stars.

" _Yes_ —"

Leonard thought he could call it a supernova, but that just wouldn't do it justice. What he did know, immediately, was that they'd be doing this again.


End file.
